The Royal Wedding
by AlwaysTiffing
Summary: AU featuring Princess Elizabeth, heir to the British throne and Major Reddington, a new arrival in the Palace. Inspired by a piece of fan art retweeted by Megan recently based on The Crown.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Elizabeth stood at the window of her room in the palace and gazed out onto the front courtyard. Beyond the iron gates and fences she could see hundreds if not thousands of tourists standing there, eager to catch a glimpse of either her or another member of her family. After three years at university in Scotland she was struggling to readjust to life in the goldfish bowl of London. There she had had more freedom than she could ever recall having had before. Of course, as the next in line to the throne she had had protection and bodyguards with her wherever she went but it just wasn't as crazy as it was now she was back home again.

She sighed and turned away from the window, wandering over to her bookcase to see if something there caught her eye. A few months off after her studies had sounded blissful before her final exams but now that she had nothing to occupy her time, she found herself getting bored. She would need to conduct some royal duties a few times a week but other than that she had no plans at all. It's not like she had a career to plan. Her younger brothers were both keen on joining the armed forces once they had been through university, as was often the way with male royals. However, it didn't appeal to her at all. What she really wanted to do was be a writer or a journalist. She had studied Literature and just adored both reading and writing. But the heir to the throne couldn't publish anything she wrote so that was not going to be her path either. Writing for fun was enjoyable but somehow a story written that was never to be read just didn't feel complete.

She picked up a novel and went back to sit near the window to read. It was just a pulpy page turner, not the usual kind of fare she enjoyed, but right now she felt in the mood for something light and fun. What she really wanted was to see her friends, either from school or from university, but they were all now starting their careers or lived hundreds of miles away. Obviously she couldn't just meet them in a bar after work for a quick drink. She thought of Robbie, the boy she had dated for just under a year at university. It had gone so well at first, they shared both passions and interests and a wicked sense of humour. But eventually life in the spotlight had driven him away. He didn't want to see himself on the cover of glossy magazines or tabloid newspapers. She understood completely but she still missed him, even more so now she was back here and lonely.

Glancing up from her book to the courtyard of the palace, she noticed an army officer striding towards the front entrance. He was in the uniform of all the palace guards, a red tunic and black trousers with a red stripe, but she saw he had the pips and epaulettes of a Major. Something about the confidence with which he walked piqued her interest and she found herself standing from her chair in order to watch him as long as she could. Before she had given the matter a second thought, she left her room and set off downstairs to see what he was doing here.

As she reached the ground floor, she looked left and right, unsure which way he had gone. Naturally there were countless rooms and corridors and places he could be. She had nothing better to do though, so she started her search by turning to the left, guards bowing their heads with respect as she walked past. She could ask them which way he had gone but didn't want anyone to know that she was being so nosey about a stranger in the palace. It wasn't very becoming for a royal princess!

As she neared the end of the corridor she saw a door open right at the end and could hear voices coming from within. Getting as close as she could without being seen, she paused near the entrance and peered in. About twenty feet away, with his back to her, was the man from outside. He was talking to the Captain of the guards. She could hear the deep rumble of his voice from where she was and she felt a shiver going through her. He had a wonderful voice, very manly and gruff. Oddly, he seemed to have an American accent, unusual for a British Army Major, but not unheard of.

Studying him from behind, she admired his body in the uniform. It fitted him just right and he clearly had a great physique. Although he was wearing a cap, she could see his hair was cut very short and of a dark blond/light brown colour. She judged his age at late 30s but couldn't tell for sure from where she was. Suddenly he turned and started quickly walking back towards the door. There was no way she could hide in time so she just pulled out her phone from her pocket and pretended to be writing a text. Within seconds he was through the doorway and had come to an abrupt halt right next to her. Without missing a beat, he came to attention and saluted.

"Good morning, your Royal Highness"

Although she felt rude in doing so, she finished writing her pretend text before looking up at him. She didn't want him to know she had been watching him beforehand.

"Good morning…..Major"

She had made a point of looking at his uniform before giving his title. She was secretly very pleased with the way she had handled this situation. She was sure he was none the wiser about her reasons for being where she was.

That changed when she met his eyes though. They were sparkling with humour and just a little too knowing for her liking. They were also the most beautiful blue/green she had ever seen. She found herself at a loss for words.

"Can I help you with anything at all, Ma'am?"

"Um, no thank you. I was just having a stroll around the grounds. I'm feeling a little cooped up at the moment"

She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself at saying this. Why on earth would she open up to a complete stranger within seconds of meeting him? This wasn't how she normally acted and it certainly wasn't how the heir to the throne should act.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ma'am. I do hope you find some way to pass your time more enjoyably"

"Thank you, Major…..?"

"Reddington, Ma'am. Major Raymond Reddington"

She was desperate to ask him about himself. Especially how an American had come to be so high up in the British Army. But she knew that she should say no more. Nodding at him politely, she made to leave.

"Very nice to meet you, Major Reddington. I hope you enjoy your time here at the palace"

"Thank you. I shall be here for the next six months, Ma'am. I'm here to oversee the preparations for the Queen's Jubilee"

She smiled at him and he smiled back before saluting once again and then walking smartly back up the corridor. Gazing at his form marching away from her, she couldn't help but watch his ass and legs flex as he moved. Six months of having this man around sounded very interesting to her. And even though she had only just met him, she already looked forward to their next meeting. Suddenly the summer months didn't seem as empty as they had that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two days the Princess was busy with public duties, attending the opening of a homeless shelter and awarding prizes for bravery for the London Fire Brigade. Come the morning of the third day since she had met the mystery Major in the palace, she was sitting down to breakfast with her mother, the Queen, enjoying a large bowl of fruit and yoghurt.

"So, Lizzy, tell me, have you had any further thought as to what kind of role you might like to try out when your holidays are over?"

Elizabeth glanced up at her mother, knowing this question was not nearly as innocent as it appeared. The Queen was eager for her daughter to choose something soon. It was not good for the monarchy's public image for the heir to the throne to be seen as a layabout, sponging off the taxpayers of the country.

"No, Mama, nothing. Nothing I want to do is something I can do"

"Oh, Lizzy, you know that's just how it is. Being a writer is something your cousins could maybe indulge in but not you. We need to find you something soon, I'm sure you can turn your hand to anything you try"

Elizabeth sighed and put down her spoon. Looking up at her mother, she almost felt jealous of her for a moment. Despite the fact that she had become Queen at the tender age of just twenty-one, a year younger than Elizabeth was now, it had at least meant she had never had to worry about doing anything else. Once Elizabeth was Queen she knew her time would be full enough that she'd never have to worry about being bored ever again. But until then, her life seemed to be spent in an endless waiting room. And as her mother was only forty-five, she knew it could realistically be forty years or more until she took her place. Her mother noticed her downturn in mood and felt sympathy for her daughter. Nothing about their lives was easy, no matter what people might think.

"I have a suggestion for you, darling. Something for the next six months anyway. And then you can make your mind up for the long-term"

Elizabeth glanced at her mother, curious as to what had occurred to her. Her mother looked back at her with a small smile, her eyes twinkling.

"How would you like to help arrange my Silver Jubilee celebrations?"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Had her mother read her thoughts? It was the kind of thing she would most definitely enjoy being a part of, of course. But what really stunned her was the fact that she had been considering volunteering to help anyway. Due to the presence of a certain American at the head of the committee overseeing the preparations.

"That sounds amazing! Are you sure? I don't have any experience and….."

"Elizabeth, I was Queen younger than you are now. You can learn on the job and I know you'll do it wonderfully"

Elizabeth could tell the matter was now closed. She picked up her spoon and continued to eat her breakfast. Inwardly she was all a flutter with nerves at the thought of seeing the Major again. Outwardly she just smiled at her mother and acted happy, if not elated. She wasn't sure why she was being so guarded with her thoughts but she suspected her mother would not approve of her having a silly crush on a man who could well be twice her age.

It turned out the next meeting of the Jubilee Committee was that very afternoon. Half an hour beforehand, Elizabeth found herself in her room trying on her fourth outfit in a row. She had no idea what kind of clothing she should be wearing. She thought casual but smart. But maybe she should be smarter than that? And dress or trouser suit? Eventually she decided on a smart dress, although not too flashy. It was warm weather and so she wanted to remain cool. Putting on just a touch of make up, she picked up her handbag and walked out the room, heading towards the far wing of the palace, where the meeting was to be held.

She was the first one there. Royal protocol meant that she should actually be the last to arrive. However, she didn't want to come across as trying to be above everyone else. Yes, she was the next in line to the throne but she wanted to interact with these people (one in particular) as close to an equal as she could. Heirs and graces bored her silly. Being treated as a normal human being was definitely the tone she wanted to set from the start with her new work colleagues.

After ten minutes, a couple of civil servants arrived. They seemed a little taken aback to see her there but quickly recovered and greeted her accordingly. She attempted to put them both at ease a little by telling a couple of safe jokes about the weather and their journey to the palace. But their fake laughter just made her feel even more isolated. As more and more people arrived, she just greeted them quickly and politely and then sat back down. Pulling out her phone, she nodded at the people at the table, silently letting them know it was okay to talk in her presence without directly talking to her. She opened up her e-reader and within a minute was deeply engrossed in her book.

The next thing she knew she was being addressed by a man standing close to her with a very familiar voice. Glancing up, she looked straight into the eyes of Major Reddington. He was saluting her, waiting for her acknowledgement. Embarrassed, she stood quickly and smiled at him.

"Major, how nice to see you again. Apologies for being lost in my latest reading material"

He smiled at her and lowered his arm.

"That's quite all right, Ma'am. You seem rather attached to that device"

She laughed. Looking around the room at the civil servants and government ministers who were there they all looked taken aback, if not shocked, that this American officer had had the temerity to tease her in front of them. She acted quickly to diffuse the situation.

"You're quite correct, Major Reddington. When I'm reading a book, I believe an earthquake could start and I'd be oblivious"

The other men and women in the room relaxed and the Major smiled at her, pulling her chair back slightly so she could sit back down. To Elizabeth's delight, she found she was actually going to be sitting next to him. As the Chair of the committee he had the seat at the head of the table and she had inadvertently chosen the one next to it.

"Ma'am, now that you have joined our team, perhaps you would like to have this seat?"

"Oh no, Major. This is your committee. I'm just here to help in any way I can. You're in charge"

The whole time they were speaking, they were looking directly into each other's eyes. It was as if the other people in the room had ceased to exist. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she had felt this off-kilter with a man. In fact, she wasn't sure she ever had. Nodding to the Major for him to start the meeting, she turned to the rest of the table and smiled, hoping to break the moment. She saw looks of interest from most of the men and some knowing glances from the women present.

As Major Reddington started to speak, Elizabeth made herself busy by reading through the agenda in front of her. Although she wasn't sure many words were sinking in. She could feel her cheeks ablaze with embarrassment and maybe a little something more. This was ridiculous. She took a sip of her water and forced herself to calm down, truly trying to listen to what was being said, rather than thinking about her physical reaction to this man. After a few minutes, it had worked and she was even able to add a couple of points to the discussion.

Two hours later and they were done. She and the Major were the last to leave. The next meeting wasn't scheduled for another three days and completely on a whim, Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak to him, finding herself a little desperate to ensure she saw him again before that.

"Major Reddington, I wonder if I might request your company again tomorrow?"

He turned to her, a slightly surprised look on his face. But smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Ma'am. How can I assist?"

She really wished she had thought this through a little more carefully but she improvised like a pro.

"There are a few details from today's meeting I'd like to go over again. I don't think there's any point convening everyone but as the Chair, I'd like to talk with you about them? Shall we say noon tomorrow? We could have lunch."

Elizabeth had never sounded quite as regal as she did in that moment. She was hiding her nerves behind a blatant show of royal power. The way she spoke to him made her cringe inwardly. She hated to be so bossy and assuming. But if she had tried to do this casually, she knew it would have been far worse.

"That sounds delightful. I'll be here at the palace in plenty of time"

"Thank you, Major. Good day."

She smiled at him as he saluted her one last time and walked out the door. The instant she was in the corridor she turned and hastily walked away, replaying what had just happened in excruciating detail. She then hurried back to her room in order to think of what she was going to talk to the Major about tomorrow. She needed to make this look convincing as she was fairly certain that he had already seen straight through her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in her room that evening, Elizabeth tried to think of as many things as possible she could talk to the Major about the next day. She needed to make it seem that she really had had to call him for a private lunch meeting and so required quite a few items for their agenda. She had already summoned the Head Chef and asked him to prepare a light three-course meal for them both in the conservatory. She had also managed to ascertain that her mother would not be in the palace, which for some reason had made her very nervous to imagine. Although she knew she was just being paranoid really. Her mother would just assume she was taking her new role seriously if she knew she was lunching with the Chair of the Jubilee Committee.

Having finished making some notes for their meeting the next day, Elizabeth took herself to bed. Lying there in the dark, she closed her eyes and pictured their lunch. The Major would be wearing his usual beautiful dress uniform, the scarlet tunic that fitted him so perfectly and the black trousers with a red stripe, his thighs and ass defined so very well by the cut of the fabric…. Before she had even realised what she was doing, her hand was in her knickers and she was clutching her pillow, her head pushed into its softness, her teeth gritted. When she came back to her senses a few minutes later, she screwed her eyes up and tried to calm herself down. Although she had only met him twice, this man was affecting her indecently. Indecently for a future Queen at any rate. She had to be more regal during their time tomorrow. She just had to.

At breakfast, despite her determination to keep calm and stop being so silly about a practical stranger, she could feel her insides were in turmoil. Her mother kept looking up at her quizzically but said nothing. Even when Elizabeth didn't eat much of her breakfast, her mother sensed that asking her about what was bothering her would be fruitless. She bade her goodbye after breakfast and they arranged to have lunch together the following day as the Queen would be staying in Windsor Castle this evening.

With her mother out of the house, Elizabeth hurried back to her bedroom. She only had three hours till the Major would be here. She had to find the perfect outfit to wear. She had worn a dress yesterday so would two days in a row be okay? She had no idea. She really wished she had a close friend or a sister to talk to about this. Her brothers, although they were both at school in Eton at the moment anyway, would be completely useless and would just tease her mercilessly. She sighed and went to her walk-in wardrobe. She would find something by herself, it couldn't be that hard.

It was. In fact, she made herself laugh on more than one occasion at the ridiculousness of it all. It was now half past ten and she still hadn't made a choice. This called for a more random approach to the situation. Picking up a coin from her bedside drawer, she flipped it in the air,

"Heads for a dress, tails for a trouser suit"

The coin landed heads up. She found herself happy she would be wearing a dress, subconsciously she had wanted to really, she just wasn't sure she was brave enough to do it when it was just going to be the two of them. As she smiled down at the coin, she found herself giggling. Her mother's face was staring back at her and she could swear she looked more disapproving than she usually did on her monetary portraits.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I promise I won't embarrass you"

Next was the colour. This would take quite a bit of coin flipping to narrow it down to one. She laid out all her dresses around the room in pairs and set to work.

At eleven forty-five she was standing in the conservatory, awaiting her lunch date. In her mind, it had become a date, not just a meeting. She was beside herself with nerves, which explained the exceedingly strong margarita she was holding in her hand. She had ended up in a vibrant blue dress which brought out her eyes perfectly and had chosen some low-key silver jewellery to accessorise, along with cream coloured shoes. She felt like she was wearing a potato sack. Although she was a very attractive woman, Elizabeth had never felt it. Years of being stared at and criticised in the media had put paid to any thoughts of a healthy self-esteem. But even though she would never believe it she looked absolutely stunning. Her long, dark brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and red lipstick acted as a beacon for any man who may be intent upon kissing her.

As she finished her drink, she went to the butler standing in the corner of the room and placed the glass on the tray he was holding. Without thinking it through, she asked for another and he exited the room. As she turned back to return to the window she heard HIS voice. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she desperately wished she had time to find a mirror before he entered the room but judging by his footsteps he was just seconds away…. The door opened.

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face. The second he laid eyes on her, his jaw slackened and she swore she could see his pupils dilate. He played with his tongue for a moment before coming to his senses.

"Your Royal Highness, good morning"

"Good morning, Major, it's good to see you"

"Yes, it is. I…. I mean it's good to see you too, Ma'am"

Her smile grew into a huge grin and he stepped forward to take her hand, bending down low to kiss the back of it. The moment his lips made contact, she could feel her body's temperature start to rise. She didn't want him ever to stop. As he stood back up straight, he looked into her eyes and she knew right there and then he was having exactly the same problems she was. She was now no longer in any doubt that the attraction between them was mutual.

"Major, I took the liberty of having lunch served at twelve-thirty. I wondered if you might like to join me in a walk around the gardens beforehand?"

"That sounds perfect, Ma'am"

"Excellent. I have a margarita on the way, would you like a drink?"

The Major turned to the door as it opened and the butler returned with Elizabeth's drink. Looking at it, he found himself completely at a loss for words and just nodded at her drink and then looked at the butler. The butler smiled at Major Reddington and after delivering Elizabeth's drink to her, he disappeared out of the room again.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened"

"I think Peters has deduced that you'll have what I'm having"

"Ah, is that what I meant?"

Major Reddington turned back towards Elizabeth, a wide smile on his face and she laughed at his confusion. Slipping her hand through his arm (she just had to touch him) she pulled him over to the window. Once there, she took a large sip of her drink, it was helping so very well with her nerves.

"So, I don't know if you've seen much, if any, of the gardens?"

"Er, no, I haven't. Just the views from the palace windows"

"Well, you have yourself the very best guide then. I've lived here most of my life, I swear I know every bush, every stone, every little insect….."

Elizabeth made herself stop talking, she was in danger of babbling. They stood in silence for a minute or so before Peters returned with the Major's drink. Once he had that in hand, Elizabeth opened the doors and they ventured out into a wonderfully warm day. As soon as the fresh air hit Elizabeth's lungs, she could feel the effects of the alcohol even more strongly and started to giggle for no reason.

"Is everything all right, Ma'am?"

She turned to Reddington and smiled, her eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight.

"Oh, everything is most definitely fine, Major"

Reddington swore he could feel the heat of the princess's gaze on his skin as her eyes quickly moved up and down his body. He felt quite out of control and drank half of his drink in one gulp. What was going on here? He had felt more sure of himself in the heat of battle. How was it that a mere slip of a girl had turned him into putty in her hands. As their eyes locked together once hers had stopped traveling his body, he had his answer. He had the terrible feeling he was falling in love.


End file.
